Cinderella Anthor Story
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Siapa bilang nasib Cinderella selalu aja sad opening! Hinata bisa buktiin itu kok!


Cinderella Another Series

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

.

"aduh... aduh..." seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang sedang menyapu halaman rumah terdengar selalu menggerutu sedari tadi

"tou-san juga sih bodoh! Mau mau aja nikah sama janda beranak dua" kesalnya dan melemparkan sapu asal

"aku kan nggak pernah kerja" kesal nya dan mendudukkan diri dengan posisi menyandar di sebuah pohon yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya

"Hinata!" jerit seorang perempuan dengan mata emerald dan rambut pink lengkap dengan bando dan jepitan masa kini juga bulu mata anti badai favoritnya

"Hinata!" dan kali ini lebih terdengar seperti lengkingan. Terdengar dari mulut seorang perempuan berambut merah yang memakai kacamata ayu tingting

"kenapa mereka selalu aja mengangggu acara tidur siangku sih!" kesal Hinata dan mulai berdiri dan berlari menuju dua saudari tiri yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai nenek sihir itu

"apa?" tanya Hinata ketus

Sakura dan Karin hanya menatapnya kesal "Mommy!"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjangnya datang "ada apa Honey Boney?" tanya Tsunade

"sweety?" tambah Hinata kesal sementara Tsunade langsung melebarkan matanya

"dia lancang sekali bicara ketus padaku!" tunjuk Sakura pada Hinata

"dia lancang sekali bicara ketus padaku" tiru Hinata dengan nada yang di buat menyebalkan

"cepat minta maaf!" bentak Tsunade. Hinata berkacak pinggang

"what? Nona Hyuuga sepertiku meminta maaf? Minta maaf tuh sama kaki bau kalian" dan dengan kalimat itu, Hinata pergi dan melanjutkan lagi tidur siangnya di halaman

"Mommy... dia kurang ajar banget sih" Karin bergelayut di tangan Tsunade sedang Tsunade sendiri tampak berfikir

"dia itu terlalu manja sayang... hm... begini saja, kita lakukan sebuah rencana. Mendekatlah kalian berdua..."

.

.

"apa sih?!" kesal Hinata saat melihat tatapan kedua kakak tirinya itu

"kamu itu nggak seharusnya bertingkah seperti ini Hinata" desis Sakura

"hei! Yang ngatur jalan ceritanya kan author! Kenapa lo yang sewot" teriak Hinata kelabakan sementara Karin hanya sweatdrop mikirin kenapa author milih Hinata jadi pair utama pasangannya sang idola

"woi... bayaran kita bisa di potong kalo lo bocorin masalah ini ke readers, bodoh" suara Sakura mulai mengecilkan suaranya dan seketika itu juga Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya

"baiklah... baiklah... begini saja, kita buat taruhan... siapa yang bisa masak paling enak akan dapat bonus dari author! Bagaimana?" tawar Karin

Tak lama, Ino yang seharusnya belum masuk, langsung masuk saja akibat kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak "woi! berhenti bermain! Gue nggak masuk masuk kalo lo pada belum selesai dialog!" kesalnya sementara yang lainnya hanya ber 'oh' ria

"Sasuke-kun..." rengek Hinata setelah Ino memarahinya. Sasuke langsung menarik Ino dan membantingnya (kejamnya...)

"ok... ok... back to shootingnya!" teriak author dan semua kejadian dihapus dari otak!

Loading...

Loading...

Cancel?

Ok

"begini aja, kita lomba masak! Siapa yang masakannya paling nggak enak akan jadi pembantu disini selamanya" tantang Karin dan Hinata maupun Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan Karin? Tersenyum sinis

.

.

.

Hinata, Karin maupun Sakura sudah berdiri di belakang masing masing podium dengan apron masing masing. Hinata memakai apron lavender, Sakura memakai apron pink dan Karin memakai apron merah

"siapa yang akan mencicipinya?" tanya Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang

"tentu saja Mommy!" balas Karin bangga

"what? Penilaiannya kan bisa nggak adil, bodoh" teriak Hinata sementara Sakura dan Karin hanya bisa menutup telinganya

"oh... untuk yang satu ini Mommy akan adil!" balas Tsunade lalu disusul dengan tawa khas nenek sihir

Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke yang masih berada di belakang layar terjatuh dari kursinya. Dengan senang hati Ino dan beberapa kru perempuan lain menolongnya sementara Hinata hanya menggeram kesal

Agar bisa cepat break, Hinata langsung mempercepat aktingnya "baiklah... cepat mulai"

Dan Hinata, Sakura maupun Karin segera bergegas membuat menu favorit mereka masing masing

31 menit 47 detik kemudian...

Sakura maju dan membawa semangkuk sup dengan taburan bawang goreng dan di isi dengan daging ayam, daging kambing, daging ikan, daging sapi dan daging unta

"apa nama masakanmu sayang?" tanya Tsunade

Sakura menunduk malu "sup cinta dan kasih sayang abadi sepanjang masa dengan taburan bawang goreng penuh cinta suka cita yang digoreng dengan kemaksimalan waktu dan bumbu hati, dimasak dengan suhu yang rendah selama 20 menit" jelas Sakura

"lalu kau gunakan untuk apa 11 menit dan 47 detiknya!" teriak Hinata. Sakura menoleh dan dengan sengaja menyibakkan rambutnya

"aku harus berdandan dulu kan?!"

"ck"

Tsunade mencicipi masakan anak tertuanya itu "hmp... luar biasa!"

Sakura mundur dengan senang hati juga senyum kemenangan tapi tak melupakan senyum sinis yang menjadi ciri khas nya

"selanjutnya aku..." ujar Hinata tapi Karin maju lebih dulu dan memberikan makannya

"apa namanya sayang?" tanya Tsunade

"daging rebus yang direbus selama 1 menit, lalu di kukus selama 5 menit dan di goreng selama 10 menit, dan terakhir dipanggang selama 12 menit dan di olesi kecap, saus, mentega, keju, mayonais, paprika tumbuk, garam, gula, merica dan cinta" Karin menjelaskan

Tsunade mencicipinya "maknyus!"

Dan terakhir Hinata

"apa ini?" tanya Tsunade yang terlihat ngeri

"mi instan kan?" Hinata nanya balik

Di hadapan Tsunade telah tersedia sebuah mangkuk besar dengan mi yang masih keras namun telah terpisah berkeping keping, kecap yang belum teraduk, minyak yang ada dimana mana, airnya berwarna kecoklatan, cabe bubuk yang menggenang dan tidak ketinggalan daun bawang yang masih panjang dengan akar akarnya

"keputusannya... Hinata jadi pembantunya"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Satu minggu 2 hari 7 jam 51 menit 44 detik kemudian...

"wah... gaun ini sangat cocok untukku! Bukan begitu Mommy?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mengenakan gaun pinknya

"tentu saya honey" balas Tsunade

Ok, author akan ceritakan. Jadi begini, beberapa hari yang lalu, keluarga Hyuuga mendapatkan undangan dari istana untuk datang ke acara pesta kerajaan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pangeran yang ke 18 dan hari ini adalah acaranya sehingga duo cungcrong itu sedang berdandan saat ini

Karin keluar dari kamar dengan anggun. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah menyala dan lipgloss aroma mawar yang lengket

"ayo kita pergi!" ajak Tsunade

"bukankah Mommy mengatakan pada Hinata akan mengajaknya?" tanya Sakura

"mumpung dia sedang tidur, kita tinggalkan saja dia"

"ide bagus Mommy!"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"huaaaamh!" Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap

"ini masih siang ya?" Hinata lalu membuka gordennya dan Boom!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jeritan itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kediaman Hyuuga

Dengan cepat, Hinata berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan memutar knop "ada apa ini?" kagetnya

"pintunya di kunci" panik Hinata dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekat ke arah jendela dan duduk di sana

"seandainya aku bisa datang ke pesta itu"

Tidak ada yang terjadi

"seandainya ada ibu peri"

Tetap tidak ada yang terjadi

"WOOOOOYYYY INO!" teriak Hinata dan Ino seketika itu juga terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan kelimpungan berlari ke arah Hinata

"apa kamu mau pergi ke pesta dansa, anak muda?" tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk

Dalam sekejap, gaun khas cinderella dan tak lupa sepatu kaca telah terpasang padanya

"bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang sudah bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya

Hinata melihat penampilannya di depan cermin "aku tidak mau gaun ini"

"Eh?"

"aku mau gaun yang dipakai Belle" Hinata menjelaskan

"tapi kamu itu disini ceritanya adalah Cinderella"

"tidak mau! Aku mau pakai gaun Belle!" teriak Hinata dan akhirnya Ino mengeluarkan sihirnya

"bimsalabim jadi apa prok... prok... prok..." dan Ino mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Hinata. Karena author nggak mau terus menerus 'gila', dengan sangat elegant, Hinata mengambang ke udara dan gaunnya berubah menjadi gaun Belle

"waw..." ujar Hinata melihat penampilannya saat ini. rambutnya sedikit bergelombang dibawah, make up tipis menghias wajahnya, lipgloss pink cherry, gaun Belle berwarna kuning. Tunggu? Kuning?

Bruk!

"aw..." Hinata memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan akibat terjatuh dari adegan mengambangnya

"ubah warna bajunya! Norak!"

"tapi..."

"udah jadi warna lavender"

Ino menghela nafas dan akhirnya gaun Hinata berubah menjadi warna lavender

Hinata tersenyum lebar "baiklah... mana kendaraanku?" tanya Hinata. Ino mengambil sebongkah bawang putih dari dalam tas mungilnya dan menyihirnya menjadi kereta bawang putih dengan tikus raksasa sebagai penariknya

"what? Hei... aku nggak mau badanku bau bawang putih bercampur tikus!"

"lalu?"

"aku mau naik mobil sport dengan supir yang di impor" jelas Hinata. Untuk ke dua ratus tujuh puluh tiga kalinya, Ino kembali menghela nafas dan menyihir sebuah batu kerikil menjadi mobil sport

"good enough"

"hah? Good enough? Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" teriak Ino saat Hinata sudah melaju dengan mobil sportnya

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dengan anggunnya dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan kerajaan

Krek...

Hinata membuka pintu dan yang terlihat adalah mata kagum dari para tamu undangan

"hallo? Apa ada sihir yang merasuki kalian?" tanya Hinata polos. Tak lama pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah meja panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan

"wah... es cendol!" teriak Hinata dan mulai berlari. Karena memang pada dasarnya tidak tau fashion dan tidak pernah memakai sepatu high heels, juga karena genre fic ini Romance, jadi Hinata tersandung dan menubruk seseorang

"aduh..." ringis Hinata dan mendongak

"maaf nona"

Hinata mendongak "iya... nggak apa apa" balas Hinata ketus

"anda cantik sekali malam ini. Bolehkah saya mendapat kehormatan berdansa dengan anda?"

Hinata tampak berfikir "baiklah..."

Tak lama, dansa bernuansa waltz dimulai

"kalau saya boleh tau, anda ..."

"nggak usah formal banget lah! Anggap aja kita udah temenan. Panggil aja 'aku-kamu'" saran Hinata dan terus melakukan dansa perdananya

"kamu lucu banget. Kalo boleh tau, kamu ngapain ke sini?"

"aku? Nggak ada... aku Cuma berharap bisa ketemu seseorang" Hinata menjelaskan

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"entahlah... waktu aku bertemu dengannya, dia terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan. Jadi mungkin dia ada disini"

"kelakukan kamu polos banget deh"

Hinata tersenyum "banyak yang bilang kayak gitu"

Teng... Teng... jam 12 malam!

Bruk!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok cantik yang rambut pirangnya acak acakan dan gaun putihnya robek robekan

"hei!" teriak Ino dan langsung menarik Hinata keluar

"ada apa?" kesal Hinata

"sudah nyaris jam 12! Aku lupa bilang kalau kamu akan kembali berubah ke wujud semula kalau sudah jam 12 malam"

"bodoh kamu!" teriak Hinata. Saking cepatnya ia berlari, kedua sepatu kacanya terlepas

"hei... sepatuku! Itu mahal!" teriak Hinata namun Ino tetap menariknya

"lepas!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Ino dan berlari mengambil sepatu kacanya. Tepat di dentang terakhir, tangan Hinata menyentuh sepatu kaca itu dan dirinya berubah menjadi sosok aslinya

"siapa kamu?"

Hinata mendongak "Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga"

"a-apa?"

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata polos

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke taman belakang Istana

"ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata bingung

Sasuke menatap langit "apa kamu orangnya? Orang yang waktu itu bergantung terbalik di pohon?"

"bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalo aku suka niruin kelelawar?"

"aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata lemas rasanya. Tetesan air matanya mulai turun "hiks..."

"Hime..."

"kamu lama banget sih!" kesal Hinata sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke

Sasuke merangkul Hinata "aku akan tepati janjiku"

"benarkah? Walaupun aku bukan dari keluarga berdarah biru asli?"

Maksud Hinata adalah, ayahnya adalah rakyat biasa dan ibunya adalah cucu perdana menteri. Karena darah yang mengalir ke tubuh Hinata adalah darah ayah, berarti secara tidak langsung dia adalah rakyat biasa

"tak apa. Lagipula, jika kita punya anak, darahnya dariku kan? Dan itu berarti dia akan menjadi darah biru juga kan?"

Hinata tersenyum

"_hei..."_

_Hinata yang sedang bergantung terbalik di pohon membuka kelopak matanya "kenapa?"_

"_apa kau tidak pusing?"_

"_tidak"_

"_kau hebat. Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi istriku"_

"_baiklah..."_

"hamba menghadap Pangeran"

Hinata sontak membelalak "Pa-ngeran?"

Sasuke mengangguk "dan kau akan jadi puteri kerajaan ini"

.

.

.

"lempar!" teriak pada penduduk kerajaan

Seorang perempuan berbalut gaun putih dengan beberapa aksen bunga lavender putih melemparkan bunganya disamping seorang laki laki berbalut tuxedo putih

"wah..."

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang di cepol dua menangkap buket bunga itu

"hei Hinata! Hei Dobe! Selamat atas pernikahannya ya!" ucap Naruto yang merupakan pangeran dari negeri seberang

Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum "arigatou"

.

.

.

"wah... akhirnya selesai ya Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dan menyerahkan sebotol air minum pada temannya yang masih membaca skrip itu

"iya ya..."

"aku nggak nyangka kalo kita bisa jadi couple di fic ini" ujar Hinata

"kalo gitu kita kayak di fic aja"

"Eh?"

"iya... kita pacaran aja"

Bruk!

Dan dapat dipastikan, Hinata sudah pingsan di tempat

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Naruto yang berlari ke arah Hinata diikuti Karin, Tsunade, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura

"aku Cuma ngajakin dia pacaran aja kok"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Hinata membuka matanya langsung "ya udah deh..."

Sasuke menyeringai "ok. Berarti, Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga mulai hari ini yaitu pada tanggal 23 Juli resmi pacaran" umum Sasuke dan ...

Bruk!

Hinata pingsan lagi

"AAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE UDAH PUNYA PACAR! TIDAAAAAAK!"

.

.

Owari minna-san

mind to RnR?


End file.
